


White Shirt of Sex

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	White Shirt of Sex

I was stretched out on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rang. I glanced out the window and saw the deliveryman already scurrying back to his truck. Odd; I wasn’t expecting a package.

I got up and opened the front door. On the steps were a bouquet of magnificent roses and a small, flat brown box. I grinned.

 _Tom_.

I picked up both items and brought them into the kitchen. The roses I placed in the center of the table before grabbing a pair of scissors and splitting open the tape on the box. Inside was something wrapped in tissue paper, with a card on top.

_Darling –_

_I miss you so much, but I finally managed to get my schedule nailed down. I’m coming back Thursday. My flight gets in at 5pm and the car should get me to the house before 6. I would absolutely love to arrive home to see you wearing only this._

_Love and kisses,  
_ _Tom_

I bit my lip and smiled as I tore through the flimsy tissue paper. What was it? A dress? Lingerie? My fingers felt fabric and I pulled it out of the box.

It was his white button-down shirt. I pressed it to my face; it had been laundered but I could still detect the faintest lingering scent of him. It was the closest I’d felt to him in two months he’d been away. My fingers caressed the soft, well-worn fabric as anticipation flooded through me.

The days went by quickly, thank God; Thursday finally arrived and I was practically buzzing with excitement. I puttered around, tidying up the house and running a few last-minute errands; I threw some ingredients into the Crock-Pot for a stew in case he wanted dinner after we… well. Reunited.

At five o’clock I went into the bedroom and stripped down completely. I spritzed perfume behind my ears and knees, and carefully did my makeup. Then, I pulled the shirt on. It hung down to just past the curve of my ass; no surprise there as he was nearly a foot taller than me. Then, I tried to button it.

No dice. I started laughing. Of course.  _The damn thing barely fit across his chest, so how was it going to fit across mine?_  Clearly he hadn’t thought this through. I started at the bottom and managed to get a few fastened to cover my belly, but once it hit the swell of my breasts there was no possible way I could get it buttoned without either popping a few off or tearing the fabric.

 _Oh well_. Knowing Tom, I wouldn’t be wearing it long, anyway.

I went over to the couch nearest the door, where I knew he’d see me just as he walked in. I positioned myself so I was on my belly, my cleavage especially prominent, leaning my head on my hands. I bent my legs so my feet were in the air and waited.

And waited.

Six came and went. I turned on the TV.

Seven. My back was getting stiff from staying in the same position. I flipped over and put my feet up on the armrest. I checked my phone; no messages. I wasn’t really worried, though; his flights were long and often delayed, and it wasn’t always easy for him to get me a message.

Eight… I fell asleep. I dreamed about Tom.

Suddenly the delicious scent of the stew I’d made earlier became noticeably stronger – strong enough to wake me up. I stretched, blinking, before glancing into the kitchen. There he was, setting the table, putting out bowls and pouring wine. The clock told me it was ten-thirty. The TV was off and there was a blanket now covering my bare lower half.

“Hey,” I said, sitting up.

He smiled, his eyes tired. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked so peaceful. Didn’t have the heart. Besides, I figured you’d be happier if there was food ready when I roused you.” He winked.

I stood up, feeling slightly ridiculous in my more-than-half-naked state, and walked to the kitchen. I enveloped him in my arms, pressing my face against his chest as I held him close.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” He planted a kiss on the top of my head and pulled back. “Let’s eat.”

“Okay, but you sit. I’ll serve. You’ve had a long day.”

“Darling, I’d love to take you up on that, but frankly I’m concerned about two things – well, one really. If you spilled hot stew on yourself, you’d not only get quite burned considering you’re nearly naked, but you’d also ruin my favorite shirt.” He pressed a kiss to my lips as I rolled my eyes. “Sit.”

“Which reminds me – what do you think?” I gave him a quick twirl before I sat down and crossed my legs.

His eyes glittered –  _there was my Tom_. “I think you look like pure sex.” He peeked down my front as he ladled the stew into my bowl.

“Couldn’t button it all the way up.”

“No, not with those things. Not that I’m complaining, mind.” He smirked as he sat across from me. “It certainly affords one hell of a view.”

I smiled and took a sip of wine. “So, what made you so late?”

“Oh, there was bad weather, delays…”

We made small talk as we ate, the stew delicious and hearty, the wine rich and soothing. His musical voice, finally back here in our kitchen, gave me occasional shivers of pleasure; his energy level was recovering a bit with the food and drink. I caught him up on the activities of family and friends since he’d left, and he told me a few funny stories about his costars during their latest round of promotions.

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have that many people obsessed with you,” I mused as I scooped up the last of my stew.

“Well, you’ve seen it firsthand. It has its good and bad.”

I stood up and began clearing the table as he downed the rest of his wine.

“For me it’s just… hard being away,” he muttered. “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t trade this job for the world, but sometimes… well… it’s too cliché to say, ‘A man gets lonely,’ right?”

“Yes, it definitely is,” I agreed. I stood behind his chair, running my fingers through his curls and gently massaging his scalp. He leaned back, eyes closed, his head resting on my belly. Finally he reached up and pulled me down for a long kiss.

“God, I’ve missed you.”

I clasped his hand and he obediently followed as I led him to the bedroom. I encircled my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him with all the fervor I’d been saving up. Finally I released him. “How do you want me?” I asked.

His hands ran up and down my back before pausing to cup my bare ass in his hands. “Mmmm… are you up for reverse cowgirl? I really want to see  _this_.” He gave a squeeze.

I grinned. “You know I am.”

“First, though…” He ran his fingers down the undone buttons of the shirt. “We’ve got to get you out of this. Thanks for wearing it, by the way.”

“It feels a little silly,” I confessed.

“No… you have no  _fucking_  idea how hot it is. I was so turned on when I came in and saw you on the couch earlier,” he whispered, one hand slowly snaking inside the shirt and groping my breast while the other undid the remaining buttons. “You looked so beautiful… one hand above your head, one of your nipples just barely peeking out, your bare cunt exposed as your chest rose and fell with your breathing… eyes closed, face relaxed and peaceful… like an angel fallen from heaven.” He undid the last button and pushed the shirt to the floor.

“You romantic sap,” I whispered as I pulled his t-shirt up over his head and ran my hands along his taut muscles.

“Hardly… I wanted to take you right then and there… but I couldn’t… my better nature won out.” He was running his hands all over me now, reacquainting himself with every dip and curve; I unzipped his trousers and pushed them to the floor.

“What better nature?” I replied, smirking at his enormous erection.

“ _Minx_ ,” he murmured, pressing his body into mine as he pulled me in for a tight embrace, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth as he kissed me. His swollen cock poked into my belly as his hands continued their exploration, running over my shoulder blades, the small of my back, again ending with a tight squeeze of my bottom.

“Lie down,” I said, nipping at his bottom lip as I turned him backward toward the bed. He obeyed, and I crawled up next to him before I grabbed the lube from the bedside table. After all, it was late, I knew he was tired, and even I wasn’t in the mood for a lot of foreplay – I just wanted him, longed for the feel of him inside me, so, so badly.

I squirted the liquid into my palms and rubbed my hands together as I kneeled between his legs. I gripped his base with my left hand and stroked upward; I replaced it with my right hand and kept repeating the upward motion – right, left, right, left – as he grew even harder and slicker under my touch.

“How does that feel, baby?” I cooed.

“Oh God… so much better than my hand,” he chuckled, biting his lip. “It’s practically chapped from jerking off to the thought of you…”

I laughed. “Not sure I needed to know that.”

“Sorry, darling… blame the wine… feels wonderful… your hands are so soft and lovely…”

“I missed your cock,” I said, kissing the tip; I heard a sharp intake of breath above me. “So big and thick… I missed having you inside me…”

“Then get on top of me, darling,” he whispered. “Fuck me… ride me…”

I turned my back to him and straddled his legs before positioning his tip at my entrance. I pushed down very slowly, a soft moan escaping my lips as I felt him stretch me.

He gasped behind me as he felt the gentle pressure of my walls pressing around his length. “Oh, fuck, darling, that’s  _gorgeous_ … yes… take it all…”

I continued downward, bracing my arms on his muscled thighs. He was so fucking  _big_  – it would always be an adjustment, especially after the long separations. Finally I felt my ass brush against his pelvis and stilled; he massaged my hips, his big fingers pressing deep into my soft skin, as I adjusted to him being fully sheathed inside of me. Finally I lifted off the slightest bit and made a twirling motion with my hips; he moaned as I started undulating on top of him, my hands still splayed out on his thighs. I heaved a little sigh of pleasure, giving myself over to that sweet feeling of fullness. I reached down and rubbed my fingers over my engorged clit.

“That’s it darling… oh fuck… that’s so gorgeous… you have  _the_ most magnificent ass…”

I turned my head and locked eyes with him over my shoulder as I ground my hips into him; his teeth were bared and his jaw thrust forward, his eyes dark with desire. His gaze flickered back to where he slid in and out of me and I saw his mouth drop open the slightest bit.

“How does it feel, Tom?” I moaned.

“So tight… it feels so fucking good… oh my God… don’t stop,  _please_  don’t stop…”

I began to bounce up and down on him, faster; his grip on my hips became even tighter and I knew I’d have bruises in the morning. My thighs burned with the effort, my fingers working even harder at my clit, and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.

“Oh God, Tom, I’m… I’m going to come…”

He began slamming my hips down harder, thrusting upwards to meet me as we both raced towards our finish. My body was strung as tight as a bow and I could feel my clit start to pulse beneath my fingers as I cried out.

The force of my orgasm hit like a tidal wave and my rhythm stuttered as I fell forward, gripping his legs for support. He began thrusting into me with short, quick strokes before I felt the telltale twitch of his cock inside me; he pulled me down one last time as he spurted, his hot come filling me up as my whole body continued to shudder around him. I slammed my eyes shut, stars bursting behind my eyelids as my punishing release very slowly abated; sweat ran down my forehead and neck. I gently lifted off of him and collapsed at his side. He was breathing hard, his skin damp from our exertions, his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly open. I turned on my side to face him and lay one leg over his; he brought his arm up and around me, pulling me close.

“How was that for you?” he murmured.

“Magnificent.” I kissed his bare chest. “I’ve got to wear that white shirt more often.”

“Darling, let’s be honest – you’d have been well and truly fucked with or without the shirt,” he replied, his chest shaking slightly as he chuckled.

“It’s not that…” I nuzzled his skin, relishing the taste, the scent, the warmth of him. “When you were away… wearing it just made me feel closer to you.”

“You’ll have to keep it then,” he said softly, sleep overtaking him. “I’ll just get another one.” He was silent for a moment as his breathing steadied. “Can we go again in the morning?”

“As soon as you’re up,” I whispered. “But this time I want to see your face when you come.”

He smiled. “Anything for you, darling.”


End file.
